


In Another Life

by asfghjkllama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Post-War, Sad ending or happy ending you choose, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, canon compliant ending, different dimension, different timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asfghjkllama/pseuds/asfghjkllama
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke learnt something about life, but it took him a stumble in alternate universe through time-portal for that.And after that, Uchiha Sasuke was not the same as he was before.One-shot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 46





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted under the same username and same title on wattpad, please enjoy!

Spinning. That was how his head felt. The world was in black and white spiral, making Uchiha Sasuke buckled his knees.

His Sharingan and Rinnegan bleed from the intense usage of them at the moment.

Then the world stopped.

Instantly, his knee hit the ground. Sasuke blinked once, twice. He deactivated his sharingan, restraining it for any possible upcoming threats to befall upon him.

The day was quite splendid with the clouds painted the clear sky. He stood with cautions as he took in his surrounding.

Uchiha district.

Abandoned as ever.

Wait- Konoha was in peace now and Uchiha compound didn't look this empty after he rebuilt his clan.

Something was not right. This atmosphere reminded him of when before he left Konoha on his quest, thirst for avenge and power.

Shit, did he travelled to the wrong timeline?

He was supposed to travelled to another part of Konoha only, not another dimension or timeline or universe!

For once, Uchiha Sasuke let out an emotion on his face after years of masking it.

Then he snapped to the reality when he felt a spark of chakra coming toward him.

Someone was here, in this abandoned Uchiha home?

So, he hid his chakra and loomed in the shadow. Good thing his cloak was already black in color. This is why people, you love black.

Then, his breath caught in his throat and it was a torture to even exist at the moment.

As his eyes glued to the bewilding sight in front of him.

Kami, he was indeed in the wrong timeline.

Sasuke saw a Genin Uchiha Sasuke running toward his old home. What was more shocking, the boy was smiling.

His dimpled smile that melted his cold heart, because he knew this boy was him, yet never the same. He was not happy, yet this boy was.

Kami, this Sasuke was happy.

It punched the older Sasuke in the gut. When was the last time he was this happy?

It was when he was with Itachi. His Nii-san. Before Itachi became the scapegoat of dirty side of Konoha's layer.

Out of the blue, all flashbacks were rushing through his head.

Of the day in the forest he tried to impress his Nii-san with his ninja skill, but then Itachi went on showing his skill smugly, then as he was overly determined to be powerful as his older brother, he injured himself and Itachi had to piggy-back him home. Only God knows how he adored Itachi so much back then.

Of the day when he poked his head softly when he asked in a whine voice for Itachi to train with him, his "Maybe next time," always were indulged in his deepest part of heart, because even in Itachi's last moment, he referenced the very words.

His heart clenched in longing, and somewhat mixture of relief. He reminded himself that this was another universe and a completely different timeline than his.

His little Sasuke might've been through the same fate as he was, as he looked at the neglected place around him. The Uchiha Massacre did happened here too.

He bit his lips in anger, for once, he wished this version of him needn't experience the same as him.

But little Sasuke was smiling even after the scarred night. And it gave him a bit of solace, because when he himself was younger, he lost his smile, never smile anymore. There was no reason to, as he focused solely on killing Itachi awhile back.

So he decided to stay a little longer in this dimension. He needed to see the Uchiha Sasuke smile one more time, because he didn't smile. A little difference matters.

Then, he made a mistake of moving in the open because he was frozen when another pair of eyes stared at him.

Eyes of Hyuga. What was Hinata doing in Uchiha's home?

His eyes widen when he finally understood.

This Sasuke had a dear friend during the time of his vulnerable emotion episodes of childhood. A comforting companion to soothe his hollowness, counted out the obnoxious Naruto (Sasuke knew there was Dobe in this world too, he just had to be), since Sasuke knew, little Sasuke might've found comfort in little Hinata. No wonder he was this happy. Additionally, this Sasuke was more emotionally-open compared to him because Hyuga Hinata was here, waiting for the other younger version of him while she stared at the older Sasuke in curiosity.

He heard a shuffle inside the house, indicating Sasuke was about to meet Hinata. Still, Genin Hinata stared at him, then she smiled.

His breath hitched. Even in different life, Hinata was always kind. Hearing the overjoyed genin Sasuke about to open the sliding door, Sasuke put his index finger to his lips, Hinata nodded then she faced little Sasuke with a blush on her face. He was back in the shadow soundlessly watching, and silently praising Hinata for not even glancing at him to give him away.

Little Sasuke was now blushing the same as the Hyuga as she handed him a bento box.

"Let's go to the lake!" He declared to Hinata, smiling charmingly (there it was, Sasuke's smile that he stayed for). The boy gently intertwined his slightly bigger hand with Hinata's resulting her to blush even redder. Little Sasuke was no better as he tried to look cool, just like how he was back then. The older Sasuke let a small smirk grazed his face in the dark. Uchihas were always Uchihas, put aside the universe.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun. But please go ahead, I need to s-settle something first. After that, I'll go to you." With a nod, Sasuke went ahead, while Hinata watched him as he disappeared around the corner.

Hinata turned around to him, he was taken back. This Hinata was brave, or maybe she always was but he did not valued it back then.

"A-ano, I don't know who you are, but I know you're not an evil man because you only watch us and did not attack us. Uhm, here is a tomato," Hinata fidgeted the same as his world's Hinata, he chuckled at that, but left stunned when she offered him a tomato. Did she guess he was Sasuke? No it can't be.

But nevertheless, he accepted the gift as he stared up at the small shy girl.

"Thank you. Take care of Sasuke." He spoke out, intrigued on watching as Hinata smiled and blushed at the name.

"H-hai." She bowed and ran away to the way Sasuke disappeared to.

That moment, Sasuke started to see life in a new light.

He valued every life there was.

Knowing somewhere _he_ had someone to love perhaps _his_ future will be different than his. And for that he was beyond grateful.

No, he did not regret his life, instead he valued it more.

He valued bonds now, because finally, he got a clearer version of what bonds really could made difference. Sure, he had his friends back at Konoha, but he always felt far away from them. No, it was not them, but it was himself. He was far away. Distant.

Now, as he was back to his world, he stood there to take a moment. He was back at Konoha with Naruto as Hokage. His timeline, the rightful universe, his life.

Next as he made eye-contact with Hinata as she was smiling up at him, he returned the smile back.

Boruto who was with his mother, asked him for a training session tomorrow, which he approved the request that made the boy shouted in glee just like Naruto when he won something.

Then, he walked to the familiar path yet he rarely walked on it.

His steps halted, as he opened the door,

" **Tadaima** ,"

A screech of chair followed by a tight hug from his daughter, he looked up at his wife and Sarada whispered,

" **Okaeri** , papa."

He wouldn't change a thing.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted a kinda sad ending with Sasuhina. Not sad, but like unrequited-kind of ending. 
> 
> So, did this counts? Ehe
> 
> For Sasuhina fans, just remember for this fanfic, in another life, another sasuke has another future (that involves Hinata), chin up!   
> For SasuSaku fans, canon is canon, Sarada is the proof. Thank you for reading, comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> come be friends twt @asfghjkllama <3


End file.
